Two Days
by Neverlandfan007
Summary: Vanessa is turning 17 in two days and doesn't know what she should be. doesn't if she should tell micheal what she is or not. Then maggie tells her a new secret that my change her decision.
1. Chapter 1

"Two days" says Vanessa " two days and then that very frightening day comes" ' it's okay gurl " says catty' do you think I should tell Michael about me?" " It's all up to you gurl my opinion is that you should cause it's not like it matters in two days you will one be a spirit of some kind or two you will be like Jimena." 

"I'm so scared catty I don't want to leave earth and I don't want to loose my power." " Me never." The phone rings twice and then catty picks it up" hello" " hi is Vanessa there." " Yep, it's Michael." catty said. Catty gives Vanessa the phone." "Hi honey." "Hi Michael." " Are you coming to the club tonight." " A course I'm coming I have to sing." " I just thought you would want a break you know since your birthday is in the next two days." " Talking about my birthday what are you getting me?" " It's a surprise." " Well it's not going to be another surprise party is it?" "No" ' I will see you tonight then." " ok, Love you." " Love you to." 

" So what did Michael want?" Catty asks, " He just wanted to know if I was singing tonight." " Why would you not?" I don't know."

That night was the Last night she is at planet bang. " I can't believe what you're wearing." Catty said to Vanessa. Vanessa was wearing a mini blue skirt and a black tie up tube top and lace up high heel shoes. ' I just wanted to look nice for my last night." " Well you look more than nice," said Michael." Hi Michael." Catty and Vanessa say ate the same time." hi catty." Michael says. Michael kisses vannassa on the head. " Hi." says someone that Vanessa would never suspect. " CHRIS!" " Well a hi would be better but ok." " What are you doing here"? 

" Well I had to see you." Chris kisses catty on the head. "  
We will just leave you alone." Say Michael. "Michael I have to tell you something." " Ok, but the last time you said that was that you wanted to be part of my band." ' And see how well that turned out." Michael and Vanessa go outside.

They can still hear the music pounding. " Can you hurry sweetie we have to go on." " Ok here it goes." " Ok, Michael I'm, a goddess, a daughter of the moon." Michael laughs" you were never good at telling jokes." " I'm not kidding." " Let me prove to you. Hold my hand." 

While there are holding hands Vanessa molecules start to expand." after being invisible for about five minutes Vanessa says, " Now do you believe me." " Say something. Michael is speechless. It seems to Vanessa an hour before Michael says anything. " How long have you known." " Well I knew I had a power since I was little, but I found out I was a daughter of the moon when I started dating you."  
" Does your mom know?" " No" " Are you mad?" Asks Vanessa. " Why would I be mad? " maybe because I have known for almost two years and I never told you." Vanessa starts to cry. " Vanessa I'm not mad. Why didn't you tell me sooner." ' I couldn't I could barely tell you that I wanted to be part of your band this is even harder." "Lets go back inside."

The next day is a beautiful day here last day of being on earth or of being a goddess.

Vanessa is on her way to Maggie's with catty. ' So what was up with Chris last night." " Well he said he found the scroll and tonight he needs me to destroy the atria" " that means …" Vanessa asks. " that means if I destroy the attrox then you don't have to choose." " Well my choice is to stay on earth." " Michael and you are going to tell me every thing that ahs happened in the last two years. Ok" " oooo yeah and don't let me turn to the attrox ok." "Ok".

" HI girls come in." Maggie leads them to the couch." " Maggie my choice is to stay on earth." " Do you want to keep your memory or not?" " I can keep it?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you wanna keep your memory or not" Vanessa asked herself. 'Wow I can keep my memory but' "wait. Why can I keep my memory but Jimena couldn't?" Vanessa wondered, "Well, when u freed Hector he somehow went to the goddess Saline and asked if she could let you remember," Maggie said. "I need to think about this." Vanessa said. "That's fen but you only have until tomorrow u have to make your choice by midnight on your 17th birthday."

"Do you wanna go get a coffee or sumtin?" catty asked. "No she doesn't want to she wants to walk home." Serena said. "Wait how did you o yeah never mind." Vanessa said angrily that Serene read her mind just without even asking. "Ok we will see you later" said catty. "Yeah bye." Said Vanessa.

I can keep my memory that is just sow weird Vanessa thought. Why would hector even want me to keep my memory? This was all weird to her. 'Because I love you' someone whispered in her head. "Michael" she thought Michael may have said something. "Michael honey is that you?" no answer. 'Was it? No it cannot be' she thought. Vanessa walked and walked until she got to her house. However, for some reason did not want to go home she wanted to go to she did not actually nowhere 'just not home' went to her house and got her car and started to drive. She blasted the music loud the song that was playing was her fave. "And breakaway" she sang it loud and proud. Until the next song came on, she turned down the radio and went to the only place she could think of to go to. 


End file.
